Blaise's Rainbow cookies
by Mirakles
Summary: This is a story about Blaise and Hermione. Hermione drugs Blaise, which forces him experience his greatest fear:Bunnies.


The girl let out a dramatic sigh, waving her wand softly. "See, how I do it? I move my hand slowly yet firmly in a round circle. _Episkey_!" said Hermione in a firm voice, edged with confidence. He loved the way her eyes sparkled with self-satisfaction every time she proved anyone wrong or succeeded with something others couldn't. It made him feel content as if being a worse at magic than Hermione was his mission in life. _She cast him a smug smile, see?_

He smiled softly. _She didn't need to throw it in his face, yet she did, that filthy little slut._

"As a matter of fact, I don't think I want your help anymore." He didn't dare to look at her. His wand dropped to the floor _Shit, shit__ It'd trigger her defenses if he picked it up._

Hermione almost let out a high-pitched scream filled with terror. Her eyes almost popped out of their sockets. The disbelief! _How could someone not want her help? It's impossible, no-- it was sick!_ Her gaze filled with understanding. That's what it wasmental sickness!

Smiling widely, she reached up and patted his head.

He trembled, wanting nothing more than to run away. His eyes widened with fear when she reached into her pocket. _This is it, she's going to kill me. _He looked around, panic filling him. _If I run now I might make it to the door_-"Argh!"

"Want a biscuit? I've chocolate chip, strawberry jam and some others, all made from my dear grandma's recipe. "

_Did she think he was cheap? That he, the honorable Blaise Zabini, would sell his soul for such delicious tricks_ He snorted. Honorable, yeah right.

"Thank you" He stuffed his mouth with the sweet. Ah, almost orgasmic pleasure spread through him. That was before, he started to feel weird - weirder than before that is. Something rubbed against his leg. He looked down and whimpered as he saw the wild beasts from his nightmares, attacking his feet. He let out a girly scream.

_Oh my god__ they're going to eat me like-- like a carrot!_

Paralysed with horror, he stared suspiciously at the beasts, rubbing their soft and fluffy ears against his leg looking ever so innocent, it was…It was downright _horrible_! "Argh! Argh!" He stomped down on a furry ball, smashing the fluffiness under his foot. Another thousand appeared. Small white, fluffy and adorable! The horror! Blaise almost fainted by fear.

"What's wrong Blaise? Did you bit your tongue?"

His brain cells destroyed by fear and biscuit crumbs, he suddenly found himself emitting small feral growl as he grabbed the bag from her hands while looking around suspiciously before his gaze finally landed on Hermione again.

"My rainbow cookies" He started to laugh maniacally and ran out to the sunset to live happily ever after with his stolen rainbow cookies. He fell in a puddle of mud, but to his great surprise mud didn't taste so bad It had a sweet aroma Blaise licked his lips - why it tasted almost like dog pee.

He looked up from his dog pee and saw the cloud-looking, fluffy pink and white bunnies coming closer. He screamed like Xena the warrior princessbut a little less manly. He jumped onto his feet, taking his biscuit bag in his mouth and continued to run.

Hermione sighed. These were the times she understood why she was so in love with the arrogant little bastard, he's so… so adorable as he ran madly over the field, waving his arms wildly-- looking as through he's a handicapped pigeon, the package of cookies safely nestled in his strong teeth. He really looked as though he wanted to fly… it was also times like these that made her wonder if-- if maybe her boyfriend really was an pigeon in disguise, but had stayed on earth so long that he couldn't remember how to fly- who knew?

Honestly who knew? Maybe he's Santa… That maybe was why her presents were signed by a man called Santa That would explain how she received all those expensive jewels for Christmas presents. Suddenly she felt very guilty - she had accused Blaise of being a selfish bastard for not giving her anything.

A mad scream ripped Hermione out of her deep thinking and her eyes widened with horror - _Oh no!_ She had learnt to ignore small things and think positively about things, but things including blood and Blaise beating the crap out of third years was not one of those positively thinking things. She started to run towards the pair until she heard Blaise yelling "I'm going to kill you for pawing my package"

Hermione stopped to glare at the boy who laid on the ground, bleeding. Looking around, she quickly ripped her badge of her chest and stuffed in her pocket in a matter of seconds. Hermione backed slowly away from the scene, not wanting to catch any attention.

"Kill him Blaise, Kill him," whispered Hermione, smirking slightly.

"Argh! It's my rainbow! You- you mad person!" Blaise shoved a fist into the crying third year's mouth.

"Ah, isn't it sweet" She smirked, hiding behind the bushes.


End file.
